


Flirtini

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Shiro is a puppy, M/M, Matt's a troll, SHEITH - Freeform, Who forgot his owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “D'ya... come here often?” Shiro slurs at the coat rack, trying on his best smolder as it stands before him, impassive. “Wanna come here? Heh.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 41
Kudos: 179





	Flirtini

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24! Nearly there!

“D'ya... come here often?” Shiro slurs at the coat rack, trying on his best smolder as it stands before him, impassive. “Wanna _come_ here? Heh.”

The effect is ruined by his hiccup probably, but he thinks that it most likely won't be an issue with the real thing.

“Uh, Shiro?”

Matt lays a tentative hand on his shoulder, eyebrows high on his forehead as he squints between his best friend and the jackets.

“Matt!” Shiro crows, clapping a hand on either arm as he sways into Matt's space. “You are my... best friend.” He nods emphatically, then throws the coat rack an apologetic glance, cupping his mouth to whisper away from it. “But don't tell anyone else... it's not nice.”

“Oh my god,” Matt breathes, face lighting up in glee as he reaches out to smoosh Shiro's cheeks together. “Shirogane, you are wasted aren't you?”

“Sometimes I think so.” Shiro nods, smearing his own cheeks without a care. “I could probably be doing... more?” He blinks, like he's trying to focus on Matt's face, then continues sagely. “With the Atlas... you know... moving rocks and big stuff.”

“Oh my _god.”_

Shiro had never known Matt to be religious, but he looks like Shiro's grandmother did sometimes, like he wants to weep in rapture. He'll have to remember to buy Matt some of those bead things... or whatever. But that's for later... more importantly-

“Matt.” Shiro squints hard at him, listing to one side to peer around Matt's head. “I need to... to... practice.”

“What are you practicing, buddy?” Matt giggles, surreptitiously going for the recorder on the communicator in his pocket – blackmail like this doesn't come easily or often.

“ _Flirting._ ”

Shiro says it like he's giving Matt the holy grail of advice, winking each eye one at a time to demonstrate his prowess.

“Oooh boy.” The giggles threaten to choke him, but Matt steadies his hand and takes a breath. “Why do you need to practice flirting, Shiro?”

The look Shiro gives him could flatten a lesser man.

“Matt.” His tone turns the name into something someone might say when they step in something unpleasant. “Didn't you see him?”

“See who?” Matt bites his lip, playing dumb just to catch the look of utter scandal on Shiro's face. “I didn't see anyone in there worth flirting with.”

“Matt!” Shiro gasps, hand flying to his chest to clutch his metaphorical pearls. “The most... handsome... pretty... cute-tacular boy in the world was in there!” His eyes go moony as he stumbles a step forward, pulled by some magnetic force toward the object of his affection. “His eyes were so dreamy... like dreams.”

“Like dreams huh?” Matt deadpans into the camera behind his back. “What was dream boy's name?”

Shiro hiccups, turning enough to capture his heartbroken pout in profile.

“I don't _know_.”

Matt grimaces, not wanting to swing Shiro into emotional territory lest he get beat up by one very angry host. He reaches out to pat him on the shoulder, rubbing little circles there as he gives Shiro an encouraging grin.

“Well, why don't you go ask him?” Matt nudges him forward just a little, sending him stumbling a step into the foyer. “I bet he has a name.”

“D'you think?” Shiro sniffles at him, eyes wide and hopeful. “I bet it's a pretty name... like his face.”

“Uh huh, you're totally right big guy.” He nudges him again, prodding a step at a time until Shiro is well within the populated area again, head swiveling to find the man of his dreams. “I bet he's looking for you right now too.”

“Wow,” Shiro sighs, eyes sparkling as he stretches onto his tippy toes to see over the few people milling about. “Do you think he wants to know my name?”

Matt stifles a badly disguised laugh into his elbow, rubbing at his nose when Shiro turns the full might of his puppy eyes on him.

“Yeah, Shiro... you're pretty famous, he might even know who you are.”

“Wow...”

Now Shiro beams as he floats through the room, unaware or uncaring of the hand fisted in the back of his knit sweater to keep him from bashing into any furniture. It's all Matt can do to keep the video feed steady as he trips along behind him, giggling quietly.

“Slow down buddy, you don't wanna miss him do you?”

“Oh no,” Shiro whines, whirling around unsteadily. “Do you think he's already left?”

Matt blinks at him, pressing his lips into a firm line as he shakes his head.

“Nah Shiro,” he squeaks out, eye spasming with the effort of keeping a sympathetic expression. “I think he'll probably be here all night.”

Brightening, Shiro nods and springs away, tugging Matt after him by the grip on his sweater.

“Good, I need to tell him he's pretty!”

“Admiral Shirogane, defender of the universe, everyone...” Matt mutters under his breath, spinning the camera to grin into it before pointing it back to where Shiro is squinting around, almost sniffing the air like a bloodhound. “Any luck man?”

Shiro shakes his head and holds up a finger, head cocked as he listens to something in the other room.

“Matt,” he whispers, stars in his eyes as he turns enough to smile at him like a lunatic. “Do you hear that?”

No. Matt really doesn't hear anything, but he plasters on his most inquisitive face as he nods.

“Wow, yeah Shiro, what do you think it is?”

“An angel.”

Shiro glides into the other room like a man possessed, towing Matt behind him.

And there, leaning against the counter deep in conversation with Kosmo, is Keith.

“I was right!” Shiro whisper yells, eyes sparkling as he flails a hand back to smack Matt on the arm. “A real angel, listen to him.”

Keith trails off, cocking an eyebrow at Matt and before wiggling his fingers at Shiro.

“Matt!” Shiro gasps, clutching the arm now as Matt bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. “Matt, did you see? He waved at me!”

Keith's smile creeps up on him, soft incredulity washing across his face as Shiro stares up at him like an adoring puppy.

“Hey Shiro, enjoying yourself?”

This time Shiro clenches on Matt's arm so tightly he yelps in response, nearly dropping his sneakily positioned camera.

“Matt, he knows my name!” He pats at his chest a few times, not daring to break eye contact with the pretty man. “And I'm not even wearing a name tag!”

Keith huffs a laugh, holding out a hand in offering.

“Of course I know your name, Shiro...” His smile softens further as Shiro takes a tremulous step toward him, then another, looking around to see if he could possibly be talking to someone else. “I've been waiting for you to find me.”

“Wow.” Shiro reaches out to take the outstretched hand, devastated by how small it looks in his palm. “Wow, wow, wow.”

“Oh my god,” Matt groans behind him, finally loosing the death grip on Shiro's sweater now that someone else has taken responsibility. “This is just... it's so pathetic I feel bad.”

Keith ignores him entirely, stepping even closer into Shiro's space to settle his free hand on his waist.

“You're pretty 'wow' yourself, you know.” He smirks as Shiro's entire face goes pink up to his ears and reaches up to trail a finger across his jaw. “You're the most handsome man at this party, Shiro.”

“Me?” Shiro gapes at him in wonder, higher thought process a total wreck as that finger strokes across his skin. “But... you- pretty.”

“Yeah Keith,” Matt giggles from the corner, not bothering to hide the camera anymore. “You heard the man, you pretty.”

“Keith...” Shiro whispers to himself like a prayer, willing the name to stay in his head forever.

“Matthew,” Keith coos, flicking his eyes over with a dangerous smile. “If you don't put that away and delete the footage you're gonna have a hard time walking out of here.”

“Worth it.”

Matt's giggles gain a hysterical edge as Keith's eyes narrow at him and he powers it off, hands raised as he backs out of the kitchen.

“Just kidding, I'm going!”

Shiro doesn't even notice him go – too busy staring starry eyed up at his newfound love.

“Can... can I have your number?”

Keith barely holds back the 'aww' threatening to escape him as his very buff and very intoxicated husband digs his toe into the carpet with a shy smile.

“Of course you can, Shiro.” He lets his hand trail to the back of Shiro's neck to cup there, fingers digging in little scritches like he knows Shiro loves. “You can have anything of mine you want, I'm pretty sure that was in our vows.”

“Our... vows?” Shiro gasps, hand flying to Keith's chest, like he can feel the truth in the heart beating there. “You married _me_?”

“Don't sound so surprised now, Captain.” Keith clicks his tongue and leans in to press a smile to the corner of Shiro's slack-jawed stare. “You're the man of my dreams, my ball of sunshine... everything I ever wanted and more.”

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro whines, overwhelmed and reeling as his heart feels like it's fit to burst. He can hardly believe his luck, to have this beautiful, kind man touching him so gently... pouring love all over Shiro like it's something he's earned – or something he never had to earn in the first place. “You are... so pretty... h-husband?”

“Mhmm.”

The smile pressed into Shiro's knuckles is painfully fond as Keith pointedly taps on the ring that Shiro had forgotten. It makes him gasp anew.

“You gave me a ring?”

Keith huffs a laugh and wraps him in a full hug, tugging Shiro down to nuzzle into his shoulder.

“Of course I did, baby...” He strokes through the cropped hair at the back of Shiro's neck and murmurs into his ear. “It's only fair after making you share your last name.”

Shiro's lip is wobbling in earnest now, eyes brimming with happy tears as he sniffles into Keith's broad shoulder.

“How did I get so lucky?” He shakes his head, smearing his face onto Keith's shirt and clutching him tight enough to squeeze the air from Keith's lungs. “My husband is the prettiest husband in the whole universe.”

“Thanks, big guy,” Keith wheezes out on a chuckle, patting Shiro on the back as he slowly crushes his lungs. “Don't worry, Matt's got this all on tape just in case you forget again.”

Shiro nods, not understanding how sealed his fate is as he peers into Keith's eyes, painfully earnest.

“I could never forget how it feels to hold you now, pretty baby.”

The answering blush is a slow thing, creeping like the sly smirk over Keith's face as he settles his hands on Shiro's hips and untangles them enough to walk them backwards toward the stairs.

“I believe you, sweetheart.”

His grin flashes hot as Shiro stumbles after him, eager and sweet. Keith can't wait to remind him exactly what that ring means to him.

“Now why don't you show me what else your body remembers, just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the drink I decided Shiro got giggly on - A Flirtini:  
> 2 oz brute champagne  
> 1 oz Cointreau/Triple Sec  
> 3 1/4 oz pineapple juice  
> 1 1/2 oz vanilla vodka  
> Add cherries :)


End file.
